


The Cute Mixed Demon

by Narakusmiko2



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narakusmiko2/pseuds/Narakusmiko2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close betrayal yet love still found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Mixed Demon

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters just the story Please Enjoy!  
Please leave reviews I would like to know how readers think about my writing.   
Well my adoring people I must apologize for not editing and posting the updated versions of my stories,   
many years have passed since the originals have been written (7 years actually). And I will be posting under a new  
screen name. Narakusmiko2. Old screen name for fanfiction.net is Narakusmiko and from mediaminer.org is Sessyskittymeow  
so do not fret, this are not stolen stories. please enjoy, review or flame to your desire. All feedback is welcome.

 

The Cute Mixed Demon  
( This fanfic contains demons and humans)  
Kagome- age- 23 race- fox demon eyes- blue hair- blue/silver  
Menomaru- age- over 500 race- moth demon eyes- red hair- blue  
Narumo- son of Kagome and Menomaru  
Tsubaki- age- 35 race- human eyes- dark blue hair- black  
Kagome sighed as she listened to her friends talk about their sex lives. Why was she here to begin with. She didn't feel like she belonged here and she missed her home and family. She moved away from Japan when she graduated high school and came to America. Americans weren't exactly conservative about what they did and were open about their sex lives. She herself had taken a couple of lovers over the years, no relationship ever lasted that long. All they ever wanted was sex and yet they couldn't even please her there.  
Well that was except for one demon but that didn't last long either only a few months at most. And even now no-one compared to him. But unfortunately not long after she left him she discovered she was pregnant and the child was to expected in just a few short months and he didn't know, even if he did he probably wouldn't care. She left everything back in Japan her family......and the old love of her life. Which her family had disapproved of, they considered him to be below their family, and he was human. She was brought from her daydream when her cell phone rang. She rummaged in her purse before pulling out her cell phone and answering it.  
"Hey dad what's up.........But todays my day off.........Fine dad I'll be there in about a half hour."  
Her friends turned towards her with pouting eyes and asked her why she had to leave.  
"Sorry guys but my dad has some documents that he wants me to go over before I'm ready  
to take over the family business. You know, nothing your interested in hearing about but i'll see  
you guys later.  
"Yeah see you later Kags. They replied in unison.

Kagome sighed again as she pulled into her parking place at the very large office building that her father owned. She began walking at a fast pace trying to get to her fathers office as quickly as possible. She walked into his office and sat at the chair on the other side of his desk. Her father set down his papers that he had been reading and then handed a manila folder to her.

"Kagome I would like you to return to Japan and return to your studies and when I believe that you're ready you will help your brother run the branches of the company in Tokyo but until then I want you to devote yourself to your studies."  
"I have no say in this do I." she asked her father while going through all of the paper work.  
"No" Came his simple reply.  
She was expecting that, she was actually happy to be going home back to Japan. She missed everyone back home. What a reunion this would be she'd be able to see her friends and re-unite with her old lover. 'I'm finally going home.'

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as her fathers private jet landed safely in Tokyo airport.  
With the help of a good friend that had decided to come to Japan with her to help with the company and to help her with the little bundle that was securely wrapped in her arms as she left the plane and placed him in his car seat. And buckled him up as he cooed at her and giggled while waving his small arms at her. His baby blue hair with little red streaks sticking out like a sore thumb and his blue eyes sparkling at her. She lightly closed the door and got into the passenger seatwhile her friend got into the drivers seat.  
"Thanks for coming with me Tsubaki........and for driving.......giving birth to little Narumo here still has me sore." She said as she looked back at the little one month old as he was now in a light sleep.  
"No problem what are friends for and besides he's a cutie" She said as she started up the car and started driving towards their new home. "So Kagome are you going to tell Menomaru about Narumo." She asked as she lightly bit her lip. She knew this was a sensitive subject with Kagome after the breakup that they had.  
Kagome knew that was coming but she had already dealt with Menomaru or so she thought. "He uhh...already knows...I kind of called him during the flight while you were sleeping."  
"Well what did he say." She asked, she was curious as to how that went down.  
"The ass told me to return to him immediately , along with his pup.......If that asshole wants me he'll come and get me. "But do I really want him to come get me, he's hurt me and I don't want to feel that heartbreak again.......she silently laughed to herself....'A demon feeling heartbreak...brother would no doubt laugh at me if he knew I felt human emotions'.  
She laughed again but out loud and ignored the funny look she got from Tsubaki.  
"What's so funny Kagome....are you feeling okay."  
"Yeah I'm okay...just a little inside joke." Kagome said as she waved her hands in the air.  
Tsubaki gave her a weird look and shrugged her shoulders before turning her eyes back to the road. 'Kagome sure is acting weird, what the hell did Menomaru ever see in this kitsune, she doesn't deserve him. I should of been the one to bare his pup, soon I'll take his pup and return him to his father, then Menoamru will make me his mate. Stupid bitch doesn't know she'll soon lose her pup. Well her loss is my gain'.  
"Easy now little one." Kagome cooed to Narumo as he pulled and clawed at her shirt and bra and didn't stop until he latched his rosy lips onto her pink nipple and started suckling like his life depended on it. She sat their in the nursery in the new rocking chair she had bought when she had ventured to the mall the other day. It was comfy and served its purpose. She could sit comfortable while her pup nursed for literally hours. She barely had any time for studies but never aloud herself to fall behind and still managed to take care of Narumo full time (though very stressful). She listened as Narumo's breath evened out, and though he was still sleeping he continued to purge the milk from her heavy breasts. She was tired and decided to take a short nap as well. Tsubaki would wake her when she got back home after shopping.  
Tsubaki walked through the grocery store and picked certain items that she knew Kagome would like, "hmm...lets see what else.....fresh eel, oden, wild rice, white rice, fresh chicken, fresh fruit, soy sauce, and chocolate ice cream...yep this should do." After checking out all the items she packed them in the car and headed back home to help Kagome with the little handful known as Narumo.  
Traffic was a drag and she was stuck in it for almost an hour before reaching the large estate that Kagome had purchased just a short 5 months ago. The house was large with 12 bedrooms and 6 baths, a garage to house the 5 different cars they had. A large green house located in the back yard where Kagome grew their vegetables and many different healing herbs as well. Living quarters for the 25 helping hands. A large underground pool along side it was the pool house. Kagome cooked all their meals refusing to allow any others to do so, since cooking was one of Kagome's favorite hobbies. And she was a great cook, to bad she didn't open her own restaurant.   
With help of one of the maids they brought all of the grocery's in and the bags of clothes she got from the mall. She gave the maids the grocery's while she took the bags of clothes upstairs for them to go through. She had bought a lot of new clothes for Narumo considering he was growing quickly and was out growing his clothes. She had also bought some things for Kagome and herself.  
When entering the nursery she was met with the adorable sight of Kagome and Narumo sleeping, but the sucking noises coming from the blanket placed over Narumo she knew he was still feeding. She quickly but quietly pulled a digital camera out of her purse after settling the bags on the soft carpet. When she took a picture of the adorable couple Kagome wakened when the flash went off and Tsubaki quickly put her camera away. "That wasn't nice Tsubaki I was trying to sleep.........could you please get my phone for me it's ringing." Kagome asked as she sat back up in the chair and slightly stretched to loosen the knots in her back.  
Tsubaki came running back in the room with Kagome's cell phone in her hand and a nervous look on her face. When seeing the look on her face Kagome knew who it was and took the phone from Tsubaki. "Good evening Menomaru, how may I help you." Kagome asked while shifting Narumo in her arms. "Where are you Kagome? I want to know now." He growled through the phone nearly waking Narumo. Kagome motioned for Tsubaki to leave the room and hesitantly at first she left silently closing the door behind her.  
"Would you please be quiet? You nearly woke my son with your annoying attempts to scare me." Kagome replied coldly but at a whispering level. "He's my son as well Kagome and you have no right to keep him from me. Since you bore my pup you belong to me as well and I want what's mine." He growled out again but in a lower tone. "If you want us so badly then you should have no problem sensing where we are, you're a demon as well use your nose and find me and our pup." Kagome said before hanging up her phone.  
"You can come back in Tsubaki." She quietly entered the room and sat next to Kagome giving her a very confused look. "Why do you want him to find you Kagome, hasn't he hurt you enough already." "I'm a kitsune Tsubaki we know our life mates within hours of meeting them.....So I can't just let him go. And besides I think I actually love him. And my son does need a father." Kagome said before she sighed in slight agitation. She knew this was going to get hard to get use to having Menomaru around full time but she needed him.  
She was tossing and turning in her sleep before finally getting up pulling a robe around her naked bodyand going to the now wailing pup. She thought something was wrong when the pup stopped suddenly and began laughing. She ran to his room and pushed his door open and stood shocked at what she saw. Menomaru was there holding Narumo letting him play with his sharp claws. He turned his glowing red eyes towards her and let a small smile cross his pale face, his fangs poking out from his parted lips.  
She quickly composed herself from her shock and slowly approached her pup and his father. Narumo cooed and reached for his mother. She instantly knew what he wanted and took him from Menomaru's arms and went to sit on the rocking chair. She quickly moved one side of the robe so that he could feed, less he destroy another one of her night robe's. She went to put a blanket over him but was stopped by Menomaru's hand. Lust clearly evident in his eyes and strangely something she didn't know.

He didn't know why but seeing her breast feeding his pup was really turning him on and was disappointed when she tried to pull a blanket over her breast. So he reached his hand out and quickly stopped her, he wanted to watch her feed his pup and definitely the pups to come. She didn't know it now but he planned on mating her and pupping the bitch again this very night. He took a good look at his pup and was pleased, the pup was a spitting image of himself except for the blue eyes, the one thing he had inherited from Kagome. Something he had always loved about the women who had conceived him.

"So you know how to use your nose after all Menomaru, it only took you 5 months to find us." Kagome said clearly insulting Menomaru's demonic abilities. And openly laughed when he growled at her. He quickly pulled her to her feet but was careful not to disturb their now sleeping pup, he gently pulled the pup away and put him back in his crib before going back over to Kagome and pulling her out of Narumo's room and closing the door. He led them back to her room which smelled only of her. Closed the door and pushed her up against it and took her lips in a searing and brutal kiss. She didn't hesitate to return the rough kiss and even growled into his mouth when their tongue's collided with one another's fighting for dominance over the other's mouth.   
She conceded to him when he pushed his hardened cock into her thigh. Her hands went to his belt buckles and quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants along with his boxers down. He kicked them across the room not caring where they landed. She grasped his hard cock and began stroking it as he bucked into her hands and moaned into the crook of her neck. His hands went to untying her robe and pulled her hand away from his cock and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He prodded her wet folds before forcing himself into her tight sheath.   
They moaned together as he started to thrust into her at a hard but slow pace. She had felt the burning pressure as he forced himself into her and to say she missed this feeling was an under statement, she loved the feeling of his extremely large cock thrusting into her. It was obvious that he was too large for her smaller built frame. He was nearly two feet taller then her. He at 7'0 feet tall and she at only 5'4.  
She buried her head into his chest as his thrusts became faster. "Fuck.........unnn please faster....uhnnn it feels so good." Kagome gasped grasping his arms.  
He pulled her away from the door and tore away her robe. Walked over to the bed and laid them down, continuing his maddening thrusts. He braced his hands on the bed beside her head, her legs wrapped around his thighs trying to meet his thrusts only for him to push her back onto the bed with the force of his thrusts. She moaned, trapped by his desire for her submission. He fucked her harder, reveling in her absolute surrender. But with a terrifying growl he pulled to his heels. Kagome let out a breathy moan when he sat up and pulled her with him, keeping his cock wedged deep inside of her.  
He growled in approval as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the palms of his hands cupping her ass firmly as he moved her against him.Her clawed fingers buried themselves into his hair, yanking hard on the shiny blue locks. She let out a near ear piercing scream as she came around his still achingly hard cock. He kissed her hard pushing his tongue into her willing mouth. Kagome kissed him back just as fiercely, softly biting his lower lip loving when a loud moan escaped his mouth. Suddenly he pushed her off of him, letting her hit the bed roughly.  
She studied the feral look in his eyes, it turned her on even more knowing he was close to losing control. Fisting himself while she watched, he bared his sharp fangs at her. She knew he wouldn't harm her but seeing his more feral side was quite frightening and arousing at the same time.  
"Turn over." He demanded his voice rough from lust.  
She looked up at him in defiance and he snapped at her with his fangs. She watched as his eyes bleed completely red leaving no whiteness in his eyes. He gripped her hair and yanked her up. "Bitch I told you to turn over." He shouted, reached down and flipped her onto her stomach and raising her onto her knees, his claws digging into her back securing her as he mounted her and easily thrust his throbbing cock into her tight sex. His hips slammed against her ass in a rapid blur as he strived to find completion in his bitches heat. Though she was a kitsune and sex was something all kitsunes needed to survive his stamina always out matched hers. It was unfair that she was already getting tired and he still wanted more and seemed unfazed by exhaustion.  
His body covered her own his arms resting right above her shoulders keeping her in place and not allowing any movement on her part. His head fell forward resting it beside her own, allowing her to hear every grunt or moan that left his mouth. Kagome was mewling under him, whimpering and moaning, sobbing almost. He was fucking her as hard and as fast as he possibly could, even tapping into his demonic abilities to heighten both of their pleasure. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow, possibly not even being able to walk. She could already picture the smug look on his face when he discovered she wouldn't be able to move.  
He was going to exhaust her and enjoy every moment of it. He felt her shudder beneath him as her muscles gripped his cock tightly to the point of it being painful. Her sexual juices ran down his cock and both their thighs. Kagome watched through the window as night became mid morning, and he continued to thrust into her with vigor. She came again, for the 6 time that night and was very sore now and tired. Suddenly he gave a feral roar as he shot his seed into her awaiting womb. He moved her head to the side and exposed her neck and sunk his fangs deeply into the pulse point of her neck, claiming her finally as his mate.  
He removed his fangs and quickly sealed the wound using his saliva as an adhesive instead of it producing poison. He moved them to their sides, he knew she was sleeping and wasn't about to wake her. He carefully pulled out of her and moved from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Wet a wash cloth with hot water and rung it out slightly before returning to Kagome. He moved her onto her back before slightly parting her thighs and wiping their cum from between her legs. He saw small bruises forming and winced at the sight, maybe he had been to rough on her but it had to be done that way in order for his dominance to be established over her.   
Next time he would have to be easier with her until she adjusted to their rough mating. once he finished with properly cleaning her he threw the wash cloth into the dirty laundry. He moved her onto a small sofa while he changed the bedding then settled her beneath the covers. He walked back into the bathroom to clean his genitals before returning to Kagomes side in the bed and pulled her closer to himself. Once she woke she would have to mark him to make their connection as mates final. But for now he would let her sleep and he would get some sleep as well before attending to his mate and small pup. He knew she would be to sore to do so.  
The cry of his pup woke Menomaru from his sleep, he slowly moved from Kagome's side and quietly left the room to retrieve their wailing pup. The smell of both humans and demons coated Kagome's home. But most importantly he smelled that human wench Tsubaki, what the hell was she doing here and why did he now smell her in his pups room. He hurried his pace and threw open the door to find Tsubaki holding his pup and the pup was trying hard to get away from her. Man could the pup wail he had a strong set of lungs just like his mother. The sight of her even touching his pup angered him.  
"Hello my love, can you just imagine what our own pups would look like?" She asked trying to seduce him. He growled at her anger sparking in his eyes, she was the reason for him losing Kagome last time. But it would seem that Kagome didn't know about that little tid bit of information considering the bitch was here. "Give me my pup at once wench, how dare you even lay your hands on him."  
Kagome woke when hearing the shrilling cry of her pup and noticed that Menomaru was not at her side. She knew something was wrong when the pups cry's escalated, she threw back the covers and covered herself in a clean robe before hurrying to her pups room. Desperately trying to ignore the throbbing pain between her thighs. Only to come upon Tsubaki holding her pup rather possessively to her chest as if the pup was her own. Menomaru was growling and his hair seemed to float around him in his anger. "What's going on Tsubaki, give me my pup."  
"What makes you think Kagome that you deserve Menomaru or to even has his pup." The pup growled at her before biting her hard on her arm ripping the flesh from her arm. Seconds later he was in his mothers arms nuzzling himself into her neck while purring. The house was soon filled with screams of pain before Tsubaki lay as ashes at Menoamru's feet. He turned towards Kagome and enveloped Kagome and his pup into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Before licking his mating mark.  
"Mama.......Mama." The pup stutteringly said as he nuzzled into Kagome's chest.  
Kagome gasped as she held him up. "His first words."  
Menomaru smiled down at his mate as he ruffled Narumo's hair and received a purr of content from the pup. Showing he enjoyed his father's attention. "Kagome you should be in bed, I can sense your pain. Lets get back to bed." Menomaru said as he picked her up and carried her and his pup back to bed. Yes this was the life for him, a chance to raise his pup and the pup that was now resting inside of his mate's womb. And now he could fuck his bitch when ever he pleased and pup her every year. Something he would greatly enjoy doing. A life with his mate and pups. there was nothing else he could ask for in his long life.

The End  
Well I hope you've enjoyed this little one-shot. Please review. If you want a continuation please ask in reviews. ( Though it would take me some time to write lol, and would also need ideas.

Love yall, enjoy.....................More Fics coming soon


End file.
